


Why's it always in pools for these two?

by JapaneseSnowPrincess, Puffcat



Series: Future Children [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raiki and Kunihiro are at it again, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: Raiki and Kunihiro get intimate in a pool (again)





	Why's it always in pools for these two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/gifts).



> Written by Puffcat, I can't write smut to save my life

Kunihiro could hardly contain the butterflies in his stomach as Raiki pulled his motorbike up alongside the school gates. Equal parts nervous and excited, he felt – for what must’ve been the hundredth time – for the key in his pocket. He felt the cool metal against his fingers, and relaxed slightly. Still there. Taking off his helmet, Kunihiro handed it to Raiki, watching as he carefully tucked the bike and their helmets behind a long row of shrubbery. Neither of them spoke yet, still too paranoid about being caught.

The gate was easier to hop than expected, despite its intimidating height. Raiki boosted him up, keeping watch as he swung his legs over the other side before following, maneuvering his body in a way that made the task look effortless. But Kunihiro knew it couldn’t be. Despite his boyfriend’s delinquent appearance, he was hardly the type to trespass on the regular. But this was an exception.

Now over their most difficult obstacle, the boys ran across the grounds, barely holding back their giddy laughter. This was crazy, this was _fun_ , and both of them intended to make the most out of the experience. They reached the doors to the natatorium and Kunihiro pulled his captain’s key out of his pocket, hand shaking as he inserted it into the lock. The heavy clunking noise it made caused both him and Raiki to jump as it echoed in the cool night air. Just to be safe, both of them retreated to the shadows the building cast, hoping no one was around to hear them.

But their fears went unrealized, and after a moment, they quickly pulled the side door open and slipped inside.

The familiar humid air and the smell of chlorine instantly put Kunihiro at ease. He sighed happily, stretching his arms above his head. He walked over to the wall, ready to flip the switch to turn on the lights above, when a hand at his waist stopped him.

“Don’t. I like it better this way, don’t you?” Raiki murmured in his ear. “It’s much more… _intimate_.” He shifted, pressing a warm kiss against Kunihiro’s slightly chilled skin.

Kunihiro shivered at the contact, and pressed closer, eager to have more of Raiki’s body against his. He was right though, as usual. The pool was lit only by the ambient lights beneath the water, and the moonlight itself, spilling in though the large glass windows on the other side of the room. It cast a soft glow over the gently rippling water. The pool looked breathtaking, magical, even.

Stretching up on his toes, Kunihiro gave Raiki a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get in.”

They didn’t bring bathing suits, but neither of them minded in the slightest as they stripped down. After folding his clothes neatly in a pile, Kunihiro padded toward the pool’s edge. Raiki stayed a step behind him, unable to help himself admiring his lover’s figure. Muscular, yet toned, there was no part of his body that wasn’t conditioned for peak performance in the water.

Gracefully and without a sound, Kunihiro slid his body off the edge and into the water, submerging himself completely. There was barely a chill to be felt, as the pool was warmed both by a heater and the sunlight during the day. He pushed off from the wall, gliding underneath the water. It such a different feeling now, calmer than it was during the day. Kunihiro could hear nothing above the surface. No teammates, no coach, just blissful silence. Closing his eyes, he let it sink in, quickly losing himself in the water’s familiar embrace.

He stayed under for as long as he could manage, and when he popped up to catch his breath, he saw Raiki still sitting on the edge, watching him intently. Kunihiro’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Ah, I’m sorry… I guess I got distracted there, didn’t I?”

Raiki shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, but I don’t mind. You’re beautiful to watch. And besides, you looked so happy.”

Kunihiro grinned bashfully, and swam over to where Raiki sat, propping himself up on the edge. “Are you gonna join me? Because as far as I’m concerned, looking is all well and good, but _touching_ is even better.” He reached up, sliding a wet hand up the length of Raiki’s thigh, and watched with delight as his pupils dilated and his ears turned pink.

But before Raiki could even get a toe in the water, Kunihiro dove backwards out of his reach, laughing. “Catch me and I’m yours! Think you can do it?” he taunted, floating on his back as he drifted out towards the center of the pool.

“You little tease…!” Raiki wasted no time as he scrambled to his feet and leapt into the water after Kunihiro, landing with an enormous splash. He looked very much like a large sheepdog when he surfaced, with his dark hair plastered over his forehead, obscuring his vision. This caused Kunihiro to giggle even more, but it was cut short by a sharp ‘eep!’ as Raiki shook his hair out of his eyes and lunged at him.

It wasn’t hard for Kunihiro to avoid capture by Raiki, and kept himself always just out of arms reach, much to Raiki’s mock frustration. Currently, Kunihiro was treading in the deep end, watching his boyfriend swim out to him. He wasn’t bad at it by any means, but his movements were slower, and unrefined. Easy to outstrip.

But all of a sudden, Raiki froze. Looking over Kunihiro’s shoulder, his gaze was fixed on the doors behind him. Kunihiro turned as well as his heart rate spiked, hoping that they hadn’t been caught. He hadn’t heard anything, but he and Raiki had been splashing and shouting. As Kunihiro scanned the wall, he saw no indication of movement, or that they were no longer alone.

He went to turn back around, tell Raiki that he was being paranoid, when a large hand closed over his ankle. Kunihiro yelped in shock as he was pulled under the water, and realized that he’d been tricked as strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him back to the surface. Sputtering, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Raiki, who was clearly pleased with himself.

“You c-cheated…!”

“All’s fair, sweetheart.” Raiki kissed the tip of his nose happily. “Besides, how else was I supposed to catch you?”

Kunihiro pouted. “I was going to let you eventually…”

“Ah, but this victory is _much_ sweeter. And as said victor…” Kunihiro felt himself be pulled closer against Raiki’s warm, muscular chest. “I think I’ll take my spoils.”

Still treading enough to keep them both afloat, Raiki leaned in and claimed Kunihiro’s lips with his own. The soft, welcoming velvet pressure had Kunihiro sighing contentedly into the kiss as he draped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him back. It had been rather exhilarating, being chased down and captured like that. Especially by such a handsome captor. After a moment, they parted.

“As much as I hate to stop, why don’t we take this somewhere we can stand?” Raiki suggested, breath tickling Kunihiro’s cheek as he spoke. Kunihiro nodded in response, and together they swam back to the shallows. The moment Raiki could feel the ground beneath his feet, he swept Kunihiro into his arms again, wading towards the stairs at the other end of the pool. Happy to be toted along, Kunihiro reached out to stroke Raiki’s cheek as he pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses to the slick skin of his neck. He felt it vibrate beneath his lips as Raiki hummed with satisfaction.

Careful not to jostle the boy in his arms too much, Raiki sat himself down on a step, and pulled Kunihiro across his lap, thighs bracketing his own. There was a moment’s pause, each of them enjoying the view, before they met in another kiss, this one far less chaste than the last. Hands slipping down to Kunihiro’s hips, Raiki smoothed his tongue over the seam of his lips, asking permission. Kunihiro granted it with a gasp, arms curling around Raiki’s shoulders to steady himself as he felt his boyfriend’s cock twitch between his legs.

Raiki deepened the kiss, reaching around to grab handfuls of Kunihiro’s toned ass, fingers gently squeezing and massaging his cheeks as they pulled them apart just enough to tease.

“Mmn…!” Kunihiro moaned around Raiki’s tongue, whole body shivering as the water washed over his hole. He ground his hips forward, rubbing their erections together between them.

“Ah…! Hiro…”

Breaking their kiss, Raiki chose to shift his attention to the skin just under Kunihiro’s jaw. He nipped and suckled as Kunihiro whined, still rocking against him in a maddeningly pleasurable rhythm. A slim hand closed around both of their lengths and Raiki bit down, causing Kunihiro to groan with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“’M sorry.” Raiki apologized between licks, attempting to soothe away the soreness with his tongue. There would be a bruise there, though. He hoped Kunihiro wouldn’t mind.

But he needn’t have worried. Kunihiro’s fingers threaded through his wet hair, nail’s scraping lightly against his scalp. “I like it when you’re rough with me, Rai,” he whispered in Raiki’s ear, nuzzling behind it teasingly as he continued to stroke them both languidly under the water.

Raiki purred against Kunihiro’s neck as the coil of heat in the pit of his stomach began to wind tighter. The hot, slick feeling of their cocks slipping against one another was divine, and Raiki couldn’t help but thrust his hips in time with Kunihiro’s motions, seeking more intense friction.

Deciding in the spur of the moment to try something new, Raiki bent down and sealed his lips over one of Kunihiro’s pink, wet nipples. And oh, was he glad he did. The reaction was instantaneous, Kunihiro cried out sharply, hips stuttering in Raiki’s lap as he arched his back, pushing up against his mouth. Raiki hummed with satisfaction as the tender bud stiffened under his tongue. He delighted in the way Kunihiro squirmed beneath him, near overwhelmed by pleasure, but wanting more anyway.

When he was satisfied with his work, Raiki released his nipple in favor of giving the other the same treatment. As he did so. Kunihiro’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair, pressing him against his chest as he panted and moaned his name. It took all of Raiki’s willpower not to come then and there, his name on Kunihiro’s lips and his cock in his hand was almost too much. But by the sound of things, Kunihiro was just as close as he was.

He let his hand, still resting on Kunihiro’s ass, dip slower, and his middle and ring finger dipped between his cheeks to rub against his hole encouragingly. It was enough to push him over the edge. Kunihiro keened loudly, burying his face in Raiki’s neck as he came hard between them. Raiki laid gentle kisses on his ear and neck, murmuring soft sweet nothings as he rode though the aftershocks, reveling in the feeling of Kunihiro’s entrance still twitching weakly beneath his fingers.

Whether they stayed like that for a mere few seconds, or ten minutes, Raiki had no idea. But he didn’t care. He was more than happy to hold Kunihiro as all the tension flowed out of his body and he came back down from his orgasmic high, leaving him pliant and sated in his arms. “Mmm…” Kunihiro hummed, voice noticeably rougher. “That was amazing, Rai…” He wound his arms around Raiki’s shoulders, hugging him loosely.

Raiki couldn’t help but flush with satisfaction. “’Love making you feel good. You’re so cute, Hiro. So good for me.” He felt Kunihiro’s cheeks heat up at the praise. He pulled away enough to kiss Raiki sweetly, pupils still wide with lust. “I’m not done yet…” He said coyly, reaching down to thumb the head of Raiki’s still very much present arousal. “There’s something I’d like to try too. Wanna make you come.” Kunihiro kissed him again and Raiki’s breath hiccupped in his throat, eager to see what his boyfriend had planned for him.

“Just sit back and enjoy.”

Before Raiki could even begin to respond, Kunihiro took a breath, sank under the water, and slid the tip of Raiki’s cock between his lips in one fluid motion.

“A-Ah!” Raiki doubled over, barely managing not to thrust up into Kunihiro’s hot, soft mouth. The contrast of the water and the heat of his tongue swirling around the head of his length was like nothing he’d ever felt.

His eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly as Kunihiro took as much of him down as he could manage, making up for what he couldn’t at the base with his dexterous fingers. Shakily, hesitantly, Raiki wound his own fingers through Kunihiro’s dark locks, breathing hard as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. If Raiki died like this, with his cock down Kunihiro’s throat, he would be more than okay with that.

Kunihiro relaxed his jaw as he began to bob his head, and Raiki knew he wouldn’t last long. The heat, the velvet slide and suction of Kunihiro’s mouth, the tension in his core, it was all too much. It felt like molten lava was trying to burst from his body. He tugged weakly at Kunihiro’s hair, trying to warn him he was on the edge. But rather than pull back, Kunihiro hummed around him, giving him a permission Raiki hadn’t thought he’d be allowed.

Raiki released with a breathless gasp, cock pulsating in Kunihiro’s mouth, painting it with thick, hot ropes of come. His vision was hazy from the head rush, but he felt hands on his hips holding him steady as Kunihiro greedily swallowed down all he had to offer. One last kiss to the crown of Raiki’s cock, and he resurfaced, breathing deeply. And looking very, _very_ pleased with himself.

“ _God_ , you’re perfect…” Raiki said, still dazed and awed by what had just happened. He pawed halfheartedly at Kunihiro’s waist, silently pleading him to come closer. Kunihiro obliged, seating himself back on Raiki’s lap.

Nosing Kunihiro’s cheek, Raiki directed him up to a languid, deep kiss. As their tongues met and lips moved against one another’s, Raiki tasted himself in Kunihiro’s mouth. He moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his cock twitch feebly with interest. He hadn’t expected it to be such a turn on but. Well. Almost anything was hot if it was Kunihiro doing it, apparently.

The kiss broke, and Kunihiro snuggled close against Raiki’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. Only the gentle lapping of the water at the pool’s edge could be heard.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Raiki wondered aloud, disturbing the silence. Tonight easily made the top three of the “Best Nights of Raiki Kirihara’s Life” list.

Kunihiro smiled sleepily. “You just were. I love everything about you. Like you were….” He trailed off, yawning cutely. “Made for me…”

And really, who would Raiki be to disagree with that?

“I love you too, Hiro.”

 

It took entirely too much effort for them to get out of the pool and dress themselves. Neither wanted to leave this watery, midnight paradise they had created for themselves. Kunihiro whimpered pitifully as they stepped out of the gym, the night breeze chilling them both. Raiki immediately removed his leather jacket, draping it about his shoulders. His heart swelled as Kunihiro put it on and inhaled deeply, shivers successfully quelled.

Scaling the gate this time was a bit harder than the last, but they managed without too much of a fuss. Raiki retrieved his bike from the bushes and revved it to life, giving Kunihiro time to clamber on back before taking off down the road.

Dropping Kunihiro off, a block away from his house, was excruciatingly hard for Raiki. He wanted more than anything to take him home, wrap them both in the blankets on his bed and fall asleep together. He wanted to be there when Kunihiro awoke, kiss him as the first rays of the morning sun streamed in between the gap in his curtains. He wanted it so badly it hurt. But tonight, it wasn’t to be.

So Raiki settled for one last, loving kiss goodnight, and a promise that he would text Kunihiro as soon as he got home.

Raiki’s last thought as he got into bed that night, after he had texted Kunihiro as promised, was that he’d never love anyone like he did him.

Someday, they’d have all the days and nights in the world together.

Raiki knew he could be patient until then.


End file.
